


Savior

by JayYuki



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, Gen, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayYuki/pseuds/JayYuki





	Savior

Everything was too bright. Everything was too loud.

Everything hurt.  
His body. His mind. His spirit.  
His heart.

“A-ace.” His voice was raw and broken.

He raised his arm, reaching for… something.

“Ace.” His voice was slightly stronger. More desperate.

Panicking, he prepared to yell before a hand reached out and grabbed his own.

_Ace?_

No.

The fingers were too long. Too thin. Too bony.

But it was warm. Slightly comforting. Enough for him to slip back into unconsciousness despite the pain.  
____

Every single one of his plans failed.

He was prepared to fight.  
He was prepared to get hurt.  
He was prepared to die.

He was not prepared for the stubbornness.  
He was not prepared for their confidence.  
He was not prepared for hope.

Hope sparkled in his eyes as the figure rose to the cheers.  
Hope sparkled in his eyes as Doflamingo was punched into the ground.  
Hope sparkled in his eyes as the birdcage disappeared.

He pulled down his hat to cover his face and put his hand over his mouth.

Despite his resistance, tears silently fell from his eyes.


End file.
